charmedchosen1fandomcom-20200216-history
Evok Wilcox
Evok Wilcox was a half-demon and billionaire owner of Wilcox Enterprise who was presumed to be dead for seventeen years after going missing on a boating trip to on the way to business meeting to expand his company overseas. He used to be known as Erik Kane with a demon form known as Palos and the older brother of Nicolas Kane/ Kalos. Evok and his brother used to love terrorizing mortals for fun and kill witches under orders by the source of evil during their young 20s. In the mortal world, Evok as Erik Kane and his brother as Nicolas Kane, Kane Industries, a company that does research and development on creating technologies that is good for the earth, as a way to so their demon identity does not get easily revealed if anyone gets suspicious. Over time, Evok as Erik started to become more human and started to feel guilty about terrorizing mortals and killing witches. He also then falls in love with a mortal and turns his back on evil As a result, knowing his brother would come after him, requests help from the Elders to hide from his demonic brother. With the Elders help, Erik/Palos gets a new identity as Erik Wilcox starting a new life with his new love, Jerri Grennings. A few years later after turning back on evil and establishing a new life with his love, Evok has a successful company he names Wilcox Enterprise and is now married to Jerri with a nine year old daughter. Unfortunately, his brother, Nicolas/Kalos is able to find him and captures him locking him in a magical cage in the underworld. He is then presumed dead when Kalos takes a random body glamouring the body into looking like his brother and sends it to the police. Nicolas/Kalos sells Kane Industries using the money to buy and own Wilcox Enterprise, taking over the company, claiming to be Evok's long lost brother. History Evok, born as Erik Kane, in March 15, 1975 to a mortal women Hilda Kane, a florist, and the demon, Kazos. After the birth of her second son three years later, Nicolas, Hilda found out his husband was not human when noticing that her son Erik blowing up the microwave accidentally with a fireball coming out of his little hands. She questioned her husband about what he is admitting that he was a demon and revealed he only seduced her to to make half demon so they can blend into the real world easily. Kazos almost explained the over the time being with her for many years he did fall in love with her. Hilda is furious and threatens to take her second son and leave the household requesting a divorce from him. As Kazos could not let Hilda leave since he love her so much and her leaving would take away his second son away from him, he had no resort but to kill his wife engulfing in flames until she turned to ashes. Erik witness what his father did to his mother but could understand what had happened since he was only three years old and could barely talk. His father, realizing that Erik saw everything, decides to use his powers of memory manipulation to erase the memory of Kazos killing Hilda from his son's mind in case when he gets older he starts to understand and gets back at his father. To prevent the police from being suspicious, he turns the gas on the stoves all on high and burns the whole place on fire with his power and then shimmering away with his two sons to start a new life. Later years in life Evok/ Erik and Nicolas are now in their young 20s, are soldiers working under the source of all evil, terrorizing mortals and killing witches know as Palos and Kalos, respectively. Their father Kalos, had recently passed three years ago being vanquished by witches. As their cover in the mortal world, Evok/Erik and his brother Nicolas own Kane Industries, named after their mortal mother maiden's last name. Over time, Evok/Erik start to feel less enjoyable hurting mortals and killing witches and finally starts to feel compassion. He eventually falls in love with Jerri Grennings, a mortal woman and turns his back on evil. Knowing that the Source of All Evil and his brother would come after him for going to the side of good and for falling for a mortal, he kidnaps a whitelighter to get in contact with the Elders to help him with the situation. The Elders did not like his method of kidnapping to get their attention but are willing to help him. With the Elders help, Erik starts a new life with a new identity as Evok Wilcox, and with his love. He eventually starts his own company, Wilcox Enterprise, that becomes very successful making him a billionaire. Within that period, he also marries Jerri and has a daughter which he named Arika. Found by his brother/Captured and Declared Dead Eventually, Nicolas is able to find his brother when Evok goes on a boating trip with a few of his co-workers. He murders them with help from a few demons and throws a sleeping potion to knock his brother out. Evok is then placed in the underworld locked in a magical cage that can't be opened from the inside by demon powers or be affected by good magic. His brother, then grabs a body of one of his co-workers, glamouring to look like him and sends it to the police so that Evok is declared dead. Jerri was saddened by this but was able to move on and raise Arika on her own without knowing that her husband is still alive. Nicolas then comes to the public lying that he is Evok long lost brother and takes over Wilcox Enterprises. Present Day Evok finally escaped from his seventeen years of imprisonment along with being reunited with her daughter, who got captured in 2029 with the help from Chris and Wyatt Halliwell. His daughter and himself are now in progress of trying reclaim the company back from Nicholas.